


牙刷异闻录

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama





	牙刷异闻录

01

 

“就是这把牙刷，我现在非常确定有一位异常邪恶的强大恶灵此刻正寄宿在上面——”

 

“……唔，这样啊。”

东京都新宿区歌舞伎町赫赫有名的私家侦探坂田银时瞥了振振有词的刑事先生一眼，接着毫不犹豫地按响了紧急求救电话记忆按键。

下一秒钟，从二手商店淘来的中古电话座机就被刑事大人打翻在地惨遭分尸。

“你这家伙，是在小看我吗？！！！”

“你误会了，土方刑事，我只是觉得比起我这样对灵异事件一窍不通的唯物主义者，还是有官方执照的神主和安非他命比较适用于解决你目前的事件——”

“安非他命是怎样！你其实是想推荐我去看精神科吧！！！”

“嘛，没有哪个人的人生是会一直一帆风顺的，既会有被疯狂吞噬理智的时刻，也会有顶不住压力而崩溃的时刻，这才是有血有肉的人类啊，所以我们都理解的啦~关键是当你自己走不出来的时候，有时求助于他人也不见得是丢脸的事情……”

“话说回来，上个月中华餐馆的老板星海坊主报案说晚上喝完酒回家时被人骑着无牌照小绵羊撞倒在地，嫌犯貌似到现在都没有抓到。”土方的语调阴鸷而低沉，“今天我听电器店老板反馈说町内还没有上牌的车主有以下几位——”

“协助警察办案可是每一位日本市民义不容辞的责任！恶灵什么的就包在我身上吧！！！我一定会让它知道得罪了深受大家爱戴的土方刑事会有什么下场，绝不会轻轻松松就让那家伙成佛上天国的！！！！！！！”银时义愤填膺地握起右拳，“那么，土方刑事，请问我现在有什么可以为您效劳的？”

02

事情是从土方把这把电动牙刷从电器街买回来之后开始的。

起因是2周后的例行体检，听到医生告知自己“牙齿表面轻度磨损”的诊断结果后，土方起初百思不得其解。明明并没有吃什么过硬或是过酸的特殊食物，也没有加大烟量，更没有在哪里把牙齿磕到，为什么牙齿磨损情况会从已往的“轻微”一下子变成更进一步的“轻度”呢？难道是自己最近在睡梦中开始磨牙了不成？

随后没过多久，土方就想起了最近刚入手的电动牙刷。

尽管在逛电器店时最初的目的是同一个专柜的负离子吹风机，不过土方最终还是没经受住店员的百般劝说，当然更主要的原因是这款电动牙刷宣传的强大去污能力、多重亮白模式和适用于长期吸烟人群的推荐语也让他有点心动，在当场试用了一回牙刷之后，土方二话没说就把它买了下来。

这么一想，土方才意识到了这段时间以来电动牙刷的违和之处。

确认“完整洁牙”模式启动的提示音只在回家后第一次使用的时候想起过，从第二次用那柄电动牙刷开始，土方再也没听到过同样的声音。

牙齿的磨损情况之所以会加剧，很可能就是电动牙刷没有以“完整洁牙”模式舒缓启动，而是直接以“使用中”模式直接开始了强效清洁的缘故。

一开始认为是机器故障的土方带着电动牙刷又回到了柜台，然而在电器店数名现场技术人员的检查下，电动牙刷的功能却完全正常。

由于牙刷的状况不符合退换货政策，土方只得哑口无言地把它又带回了家。

随后，不出意料地，当土方开启电动牙刷时，洁牙开始的提示音并没有在屋内响起，牙刷又一次以“使用中”模式在中途开始了清洁。

03

“我明白了，也就是说，这柄牙刷会在你使用后不知道哪个时间里默默开启‘完整洁牙’，对吧？”

“没错。”

“……唔，果然如此。”下一秒银时毫不犹豫地按响了备用紧急求救电话记忆按键。

“你这家伙到底有几个电话啊？！！！是因为你担心黑社会寻仇吗？！！！！！！！！！”

 

“嘛，”面对怒火中烧的土方，银时一脸无辜的表情，“以我多年私家侦探的经验来讲，这种密室案件最先需要考虑的就是苦主精神分裂自导自演的可能性……噗！够了，别打我的鼻子了……听我说啦，有没有可能是屯所里其他人动了手脚呢？”

“虽然也有这个可能，但是由于之前突发的激进攘夷分子爆炸袭击事件，他们都被外派到北海道围剿攘夷团伙了，应该不至于有这种闲心来整我这个屯所里唯一的留守人员才对。”

“确实，这种恶作剧带来的效益还不够从北海道到江户的来回路费来着……不过有没有是在屋子里的其他人干的可能性呢？”

“哈？其他人？”

“最近不是有很多流浪汉非法入侵到别人的家里躲起来过透明人生活的新闻吗？在主人在家的时候都会躲在阁楼或者柜子里，等主人上班或者出门办事的时候再出来吃冰箱里的食物顺便上厕所和洗澡什么的……更何况屯所那么大的空间现在只剩下你一个人留着，要非法侵入还是很轻而易举的吧？”

“确实是个不错的猜想，不过——”土方的声音陡然低了下来，“我之前外出度假时，它也发生了同样的情况。”

“唔……这样啊。”银时思忖了片刻，“我姑且多嘴一句，你最近有碰到poltergeist现象吗？”

“Poltergeist现象？那是啥？”

“比如说有个你完全看不到的家伙把家里弄得超脏超乱，还拿笔在墙上胡乱涂鸦，让你的身体莫名其妙淤青，家里的宠物莫名其妙死掉，附近的花鸟鱼虫也会莫名其妙死掉，还会当着你的面把电视打开，把钟停在某个固定时间，一直玩门，再把照片摔烂——”

“……这不就是闹鬼了吗！！！为什么你会知道这么具体啦！！！超可怕的啊混蛋！！！我今晚绝对睡不着觉了你要怎么赔偿我啊你这废柴侦探！！！！！！！！！！！”

“唔，那看样子也不是poltergeist现象了……不过，为了避免推理过程出现死角，土方刑事你可以向我演示一下这款牙刷的使用过程吗？”

“嘛……这倒是没问题。”

04

银时在内室中目不转睛地盯着土方刷完了牙齿。

“原来如此，用四个时间段规划刷牙的四个区域之后就很简单明了了呢，真不愧是高科技产品，如果不是听你说了这件事的话我也真想去买一只试试来着……话说，我看现在这款牙刷已经完全停止运作了，而且显示屏也提示说‘完整洁牙已完成’，也就是说整个刷牙过程都结束了吧？”

“不，还有一个很重要的步骤被你遗忘了。”

“……很重要的步骤？”银时皱眉。

“没错，”土方转身神色坦然地再度按下了启动键，“怎么可以忘记清洁牙刷上残留的牙膏屑呢？我上网查过了，只有这样以启动模式对准水流的清洁效果才最好，还可以极大地降低日后牙龈细菌感染的可能性喔。”

FIN.


End file.
